


See you in the future?

by Lastsimphony



Category: Back to the Future (Cartoon), Back to the Future (IDW Comics), Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:45:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsimphony/pseuds/Lastsimphony
Summary: Octuber 25, 2015.Doc is by now, 95, and with his husband love-life Marty, they know that even if you have a time machine, time is a mysterius lover that you cant cheat, the only thing that they can do is wait, for the future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there, i am a writter by now, 6 years, in spanish, so i hope that you can enjoy this fanfic, please, have a warning, keep with yourself something to weap your teers, without more interruptions.
> 
> NOTE: In this fanfic, Clara was no in part 3.

Octuber 25, 2015.  
The lights of the brillant city shimmered trought the colored Windows of the hospital, Marty contemplate them like he get lost in them for a moment, he took a deep breath, feeling how the air with a light smeell to chlorine-he knows that the air wasen´t so fresh like in 1985, They have pass 30 years after all-he knows perfectly, the air anyway get into his lungs, he close his blue eyes for a couple of seconds, before feeling how a tear slip to his chear, and with that tear, They come hundred of them, the still young looking fase cover in tears.  
-Calm down McFly-he whispered, triyng to cheal up, he dont wanted that any person could see him-. Emmett wil be fine.  
He think that it was ironic and stupid that a man that have come back to the future-and back to the past and present-a hundred times, have fear about his future, his own future.  
Marty still rememberd with some joy when he was a kid, and the only time that existed, was the present, untill that day, when like everybody, he realized the truth. 

Marty with six years old, was sitting in the living room couch, between his legs he hold a little guitar painted with a eye-catching red, almost electric, rip the guitarr, fascinated for the sound that it make with his own hands, he feel like in MTV, like Huey Lewis, John Lennon or Brian May in concert, even Freddie Mercury, but for the rest of the McFly family, was a horrible sound that comes from the living room.  
A couple of meters, Lorraine carried between his right hand a glass of licor, in the same time with his left hand carried the telephone, speaking with slow words, carried with pain that tried to hide.  
-What did you do this time, Joey? You know it?-she asked, in a dissapointed tone-. Joey, listen to me, i do all that i have in my hands for giving you a life, i´m your older sister, and i adore you, but you take all my effort, and you throw it to a ravine! Do you think that it´s fair for me? I promised to mom that i will care of you, but every time that i want to help you, yo do things worse...  
Lorraine dident notice how Marty seemed pound the guitarr strings, she was too engaged, engrossed by the notice, but Marty, in a second stop, feeling that something was no right, he go round, and see his mother, that have the fase now shivery, without glow, his look was down, to the floor, his lips ajar, and his eyes to threaten tears.  
Few seconds later, something in Marty turn on, his mother needs help, without thinking, he stand, walked a few steps throught his mother and he rest his back to a near columm from the phone to listen, without being seen.  
-Joey, you have to think about your future!-claimed Lorraine-. You say that now Joey, but when your nephews grown up and think that…You wasted your life, then you will know when you get out of…-his voice break-. When you get out, there is the possibility that you become an old men. O maybe you will dead by then. All we need to understand it Joey, but i dont think that when you died, They know that you do it in prisión…It was an arrest Joey, you Steel a video shop, They can give it to you 11 years…I will got to the judgement, in two weaks…Joey, i love you…See you-she ended the call, feling a preasure in his heart.  
-Future-that word sound in Marty´s mind, again and again, it wasent much surpirse seeng his uncle Joey in jail, but his mother, was devasted.  
And then, he imagined his own future, with gray hair, with problems in his back, and a lots of grandkids. And he realized that one day he will died, and he will end up like uncle Joey, or like his father if he dont lived the life that he want. The correct one.  
And then he know that he want to have a diferent life. 

But he never imagine that all that will hapen with so much speed, he turned his head to a extreme of one of the walls, painted with a atractive green-Emmett favorite color-in it, They were handed many frame photographys.  
In the center of wall was located a photography that they take in 1885, the twon of them standing smiling with the arms crosed trought his chest, behind them, the clock tower, at one side was the photo that they take in the graduation dance, Marty huging Jen from the back, at the left was Matches smiling, that was the last photo like a couple that they took, but in spite of the break up, they never lost his friendship, Jen was always his only trully friend.  
At the left was the photo that take in Marty´s graduation of high school, he was dressed with a large black toga, holding with proud his diploma, behind him was Strickland, looking at him with a little smile, he was also proud of him, at least he dont will be a slacker…In his school, in the left was George, Lorraine, Linda and Dave, around him, at the other side was Jen, also with his toga and Emmett, holding of his shoulder with kindness and happiness.  
The nest photography, was from Marty graduating from university, Marty holding a guitarr with his name in it, with Golden letters, in the photo, this time, Emmett hold his hand, while he look to his eyes, Emmett in each photo seemd not aging, the rejuvenation traitment was working.  
The next photos was from the first tours with the pinheads around America and the world, the next ones show´s Jen wedding with Matches, and then, his own wedding with Emmett, both using a suit that looks a little bit more modern-thet were from a couple years in the future-. Doing his marriage vows, behind them, the DeLorean like wedding car, decorated with flowers and strings. The last photo of the wall showed the couple holding his sons, Martin Jr and Marlene, behind them the ingenery genetic clinic. 

The photos keep going in another walls, and with them, the memories, the time, Marty have travelled with Emmett innumerables periods of time, every dream, every invent, every day for Marty was a day without time, he knows it very well, but like Emmett always say ´´Time is an mysterius lover, that you dont want to mess up with´´ Marty with 47 years of life, he became the man that always dreamed of, he have two wonderfull kids an a wonderfull husband that adore them with all his heart and soul.  
Untill that day, that they were in the doctor office for the terrible headaches and visión changes in Emmett, and then, 4 weaks later, there diagnosticad him with a degenerative brain damage, he catch it in 1885, by breathing lead and anothtoxic materials, The diagnost have place in an afternoon siting in the office Emmett hand interwine with Marty´s the doctor looking both with a serius fase, that delated pain.  
-I´m sorry Emmett, but we fear that the traitment it is not compatible with your inmune sistema, since your childhood you have being exposed to sustances that they begin to get weaker, the damage can stand to all your brain, you can get in vegetable state in worst cases, or paralitic…-he do a pause-. But there is a solution Emmett, mister McFly-refired to Marty with slow voice-you have to sign up a consentment, and Emmett, you too. Is a new traitment, we will put you in coma. Then we will put you in criogenic state, we have eliminated the materials, but the damage is still on, so whrn you go into criogenic state, we can rapair the damage and wake up you later, it have a risk, a high risk, but is our only choice.  
That were the words that Emmett Heard before fainting. It was a though snack, like he will go stricked by a lighting, two hours later, they were in emergency room, Emmett holding Marlene and Martin hands, before kising Marty softly in the lips.  
-I will see you in the future then-he said, before the doctors pull him out of the room.  
3 years, 2 months, 4 minutes, the criogenic traitment was no neccesary after all, with medicines and hormones, they rapair the damage, but the hope of Emmett Brown waking up, was very low for them. 

Suddenly, a loud noise pull Marty out of his memories, they were the voices of his children, Marlene and Martin, shouting his name with happiness.  
-¡Dad, Dad, father wake up!-the teenegers shout.  
Marty turna round them, he saw how they opend the door of the rent deparment of the hospital, before puting his arms around his shoulders and pulling him out of the room.  
-Great…Scott-Marty whispered, with a smile in his fase, thinking that it that was a dream, it was a wonderfull one. 

 

The 88 room, look for the family like a profetic door, his breath take off for a momento, Marty without thinking run into the door and opened it, in the bed, was Doc, Emmett standing in the bed, by his side, tree doctors cheaking up his hearth beat.  
When he saw Marty and his sons, Emmett do a weak smile, but truly.  
-I say you that i will see you in the future, my boys-say Emmett with happinness, Marty and his sons run to his bead, huging him with strenght.  
-Or in the past Doc-Marty said before looking at him-. Let me look at you-he repeat, looking to his eyes with adoration.  
-What happens Marty? It is everything fine? You are look at me like you havent see me in 3 years…-the tree looks, they say that his hipótesis was right-. Or do i?-asked, now wit fear.  
-Mister Brown-interrupt one of the doctors-. Remember that the time is relative.  
-Yes it is-Marty said, before laughing with happiness.  
It was all that they need.


	2. Biff Tannen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biff Tannen is sick of his life: No, it wasent for George McFly. The old George was consider bearable for Tannen, after all he invited him a cup of coffe in the garden, if he was lucky he could see Lorraine dressing. Dave was an ashole. But he always give him 20 dollars, about Linda. Well...At least his boyfriends give him some extra money and a friendly smile. But that McFly kid...Marty...  
> With that blue-eyes and that childish smile...  
> One day to impress Lorraine he will do and take drastic measurements...To the boy named Marty Seamus McFly.

´´Marty, are you being alright?´´  
The sweet, soft voice of Lorraine sounded in the living room, i was in a corner cleanin´ up a photography of Sylvia McFly, George mom. He was a such a lovely lady, with blonde hair, curvy lines. And a big-BIG-pair of tits. But when i heard Lorraine voice, i turned around. She seemed so...Worried.  
Marty was walking to the living room, and he seated on the couch, his hair was scrambled, his eyes half-closed. His pants loomed an erection. The little son of a bich have a very bussy night. I knew it. Because i see it.  
´´Why the question mom?´´ he answered, with sleepy voice.  
Lorraine look at his son, she dident understand anything.  
´´You and Doc Brown last night, testing his new telescope at the garage...Everything go alright, honey?´´ she asked, while she put a hand in his castle hair, worried.  
´´Lorraine, he is a kid, kids do that stuff´´ i say while i laughted.  
The scenario was very tense. I wanted that Lorraine smiled.  
But Lorraine, dident smile.  
Marty eather. He only stand up, look at his watch and say ´´Damm, i´m late for school´´ And then, he get out of the room...  
´´Hey, school on sunday?´´ i say confused.  
Lorraine look at me, for a moment i think that she will slap me in my face, but instead she put his arms in the table and his head in the created space. And sighted. She looked so fragile, George was in a trip to Florida, and Dave and Linda go with him.  
´´Biff, you have a daughter...I have a daughter and a older son, but Dave...And Linda they werent so...Incontrollable´´  
THIS was my moment. Lorraine now was walking to my direction, and put me a hand in my shoulder. I could impress her. SHE WILL BE MINE AT LEAST.  
´´Do you mind...´´ she started ´´Do you mind talking with him, from man to man?´´  
´´Dear. I will do more then that´´´i thinked while she without thinking wrapped his hands toward my neck and started crying.  
´´I will Lorraine´´ i pronuenced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, i adore this proyect. Please leave your coments or make like a tree and get out here.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, you have to apologize my bad english-i think that is bad-but, i will be posting an spanish version.  
> Por qué el español es amor, el español es vida lol.  
> The spanish is love, the spanish is life for the non-spanish speakers. 
> 
> I adore back to the future, and i´m writing a back to the future comics of IDW novelization, but i will translate it to english-is from spanish-i have doing traits with Bob Gale and John Barber. 
> 
> The only thing that i can say now is...I´LL SEE YOU IN THE FUTURE, OR IN THE PAST?


End file.
